


Day Twenty Five: Work Holiday Party

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [25]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Twenty Five: Work Holiday Party

"Ashton."

"Calum."

"I’m not doing it."

"Cal, I need a distraction. Just do it," Ashton says through his teeth.

Calum sighs. “Fine.” He walks to the front of the room where most everyone can see him and taps on the microphone.

"Uh, hello, everyone. Before the party gets into full swing, I just wanted to take a minute to—"

Everyone is listening and paying attention to Calum except for Ashton who is dumping the contents of a rather large reusable water bottle into the punch. Here’s a hint: it’s not water, and it’s 100 proof.

Nothing but the best for spiking the office holiday party punch.  
By the time Calum finishes his speech, Ashton has already spiked the punch and put the bottle back in his bag which, when asked, he told them that it was just some papers that he’d left at home and wanted to bring back since he was coming here for the party anyway and he knew he’d forget if he tried to remember until morning.

Nobody had had any of the punch before Calum had started his speech, so nobody knew that it wasn’t supposed to taste that bitter, or that it wasn’t supposed to burn going down. Some assumed that it was just a bad combination of juices and stuck to water, but others really liked it.

Like, really liked it.

Two hours into the party, most everyone is drunk because the sober people realized the punch was spiked and left before it got bad, someone put on a party mix, and ten people have paired off and gone who knows where to do who knows what.

Calum and Ashton are just sitting in their wheely desk chairs, watching everyone make fools of themselves and sipping on the spiked punch.

"This was a terrible idea," Calum says.

"What are you talking about? This was a great idea! And look how much fun everyone’s having! I didn’t even know Greg could do the splits like that. You learn something new every day. And I don’t see you putting down your pineapple-strawberry-ginger ale-vodka punch and leaving, so that must mean you think this was a good idea a little bit." Ashton smiles and pokes Calum a little bit, getting him to smile, too, after three pokes.

"Okay, yeah. Maybe this was a good idea after all." They sit and watch their coworkers make fools of themselves for a few more minutes, then Ashton takes the arm of Calum’s chair and wheels them both over to one of the openings for the cubicles.

"Ash, why are we over here where no one can see us? Are you about to play a prank on me?"

"No, asshole. Look up."

Calum does and sees that they are conveniently under some mistletoe.

He looks back at Ashton. “Did you put that there?”

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," Ashton says, and pulls Calum in by the back of his neck and gives him the best half-drunk-kiss-at-an-office-party Calum thinks he’s ever had.


End file.
